


𝔹𝕠𝕕𝕪

by shumaejh



Series: fucked up shuichi fics [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Somnophilia, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh
Summary: shuichi's been thinking about this for a while
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Series: fucked up shuichi fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122845
Kudos: 35





	𝔹𝕠𝕕𝕪

➳ Shuichi has been planning to do this for a while, but with his shy personality he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He also had no clue how you were going to react; were you going to be mad? Shocked? Not bothered? Will you even wake up?

➳ It doesn’t matter to him anymore though, he was desperate. He’s seen you naked plenty of times before, and the more he see’s you that way the more desperate he becomes. You were so attractive to him, and regularly he got himself off to the thought of you and what you’d do to him.

➳ He never once told you about this plan/idea, but you’ve gotten so close to finding out about it. He’s touched you while you slept, of course. The most he’s done is sucked your nipples while you slept, that alone had him rutting against your leg. You’d wake up with his semen against your leg, and he would cover his face and say he had a.. _suggestive_ dream.

➳ He felt bad for doing that, of course. Having to lie to you and potentially break your trust with him if you ever found out. It was like an angel and devil on his shoulder, the angel telling him to just admit to what he’s done, while the devil was telling him to continue and satisfy his needs.

➳ Shuichi is a very honest and kind person, and finds it difficult to hold back on urges due to a lot of them being beneficial and kind to the people around him. And so of course, he gave in. He listened to the little devil on his shoulder.

➳ With incredibly shaky hands, Saihara pulled back the thick blanket laying across your sleeping, shirtless form. You looked gorgeous, of course. You always do. Especially when shirtless, it makes him only crave you more.

➳ Carefully, he straddled your thighs. The bed shifted ever so slightly by the added weight, yet you didn’t move an inch from where you were laying (which was luckily on your back, though facing away from Shuichi in a sprawled out position). He found that amazing, how your body can rest to peacefully despite the disturbance. Were you a light sleeper? A heavy one? That made his heart race, the anticipation of finding out had adrenaline flowing in his veins.

➳ Someone, especially him, should never do this to you (or anyone for that matter). Yet, he’s doing it anyway; for his own selfish, disgusting purposes. All Shuichi could do now is pray to whatever God out there that you share the same kink as him, or not mind the intrusion at all.

➳ He trailed his hand up your shirt, feeling your chest and how soft and delicate the skin was. It seemed so undisturbed–completely untouched–it made Shuichi’s cock twitch. He was going to ruin it, he’s going to mark you as his and ruin your beautiful skin.

➳ He lifted your shirt far enough to where he could see just above your nipples, that slowly got hard by the cold air surrounding it. Shuichi had to cover his mouth, due to the whine escaping his throat.

➳ Shuichi let his whole weight rest on your crotch, his plump ass hiting your pelvis. He let his hips grind against you, hands falling to your chest to keep him still, as his legs were beginning to shake. Both of your dicks were grinding against each other, while his slim fingers tweaked with your hardened nipples.

➳ After three long minutes of this, he decided that he’s had enough; he needs your cock. You were half-erect, and were whimpering in your sleep. He’d be lying if he said each sound you made didn’t give him a mini heart attack.

➳ Saihara shuffled off of you, luckily you were only in your boxers. _This could work out.. I could get a little taste and then leave, right? Right._ He thought as he slid off your boxers, your dick didn’t spring out as he was expecting. After all, it was only half-hard.

➳ Shuichi spat on his hand, then carefully wrapped ir around your dick. The twitch it did in his grip made his face flush (as if it wasn’t already), yet he smiled knowing he did this to you.

➳ Leaning down he left wet kisses across your body, stroking your cock slowly in case he disturbed your sleep. You were so incredibly gorgeous to him, he can’t help it at all.

➳ Soon enough his kisses trailed down to your cock, gently kissing the tip, causing it to twitch once again in his grip. He always thought about how hot that was, seeing your cock be so pleasured it can’t help but twitch, begging for more.

➳ He wrapped his thin lips around your cocks head, giving it light suckles. Shuichi pulled off upon hearing you shift in bed, groaning in your sleep. He can’t help but giggle, you were so cute!

➳ The man tensed his tongue, teasing your cock’s slit with it, watching as it’s already spurting small drops of pre-cum. You were always so sensitive to the smallest touches~

➳ His warm mouth engulfed your cock once again, moaning as he does so. Your manly musk filled his nostrils, having his eyes roll back. Your scent was so incredibly addictive, he could cum to it alone.

➳ As time went on, he began to care less and less about the chance of you waking up. He just wanted you, and all of your tasty glory. He doesn’t care if all he gets is pre, it’s so worth it in the end.

➳ Saihara was so distracted, he didn’t notice once he hollowed his cheeks, you woke up. “H-Hmnn..? S-Shuichi.. what-?”

➳ He freezes.. he didn’t care about you waking up before, because he didn’t think it’d happen. But, now that it did.. oh, but now that he’s awake you can finally get the real thing!

➳ ..Who cares anymore? He continues to bob his head, looking up at you with teary eyes, deepthroating your entire cock. “H-Hhaa!~ S-Shuichi-! Wait wai-” but he was so cute, looking into those gorgeous eyes practically begging you to let him do this.. you just have to let him.

➳ And at last, you gave him what he came for and came down his throat. He immediately swallows after popping off of your softening dick, wiping his mouth while avoiding eyecontact at all cost.

➳ “..S-Shuichi.. you have to explain this later today.. you know that?” “..Y-Yeah.. I k-know.. _cough cough_..”


End file.
